1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a foot support device to be integrally formed in the wall of a shower enclosure, which shower enclosure would normally be constructed of fiberglass and be of unitary construction.
2. Background of the Invention
While showering in a shower stall it is often times difficult for a woman to adequately shave her legs and to avoid nicking or cutting the skin. In order to accomplish this task, the individual must either bend over from the waist in a shower stall or be seated on a preformed seat formed in some shower stalls. Neither position is perfectly satisfactory for accomplishing the tasks since the smoothest shave is accomplished with the leg extended without any muscular contraction involved.
Attempts have been made in the past to develop foot supports for shower stalls to aid in the cleansing of the lower legs and feet. Many of these designs present safety problems within the shower assembly in that they protrude from the wall with sharp edges. Applicant identified these short comings in the development of a foot support in U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,151 for an after market item that could be installed to aid a woman in shaving her legs. In the interim period, U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,070 to Soma and U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,528 to Sultzbaugh have developed different versions of foot rest structures. All of the items heretofore, have been after market items and Applicant at this time proposes a foot rest to aid a woman in the shaving of her legs which would be integrally formed into the wall of a typical shower assembly as currently manufactured in one piece construction out of fiberglass or a similar construction material.